1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and pertains more particularly to simplified and less expensive methods of manufacturing electrical connectors.
2. Background of the Invention
A widespread practice in electrical connector manufacture is to precisely dispose a plurality of contact members in positions mutually desired in the ultimate connector housing and then to precision mold the housing about the contact members. Given the precision in both the contact member disposition in the mold and in the precision of the mold itself, coplanarity of contact member contact portions relative to the housing in the ultimate connector is satisfactorily achieved.
A simpler and less costly practice in use is molding the housing and then inserting contact members in contact member receiving channels in the housing.
A problem, however, attends achieving coplanarity of contact member contact portions, i.e., where the preformed housing exhibits warping or bowing. Thus, the housing typically defines stop positions for inserted contact members. Where warping or bowing is at hand, the stop positions are not coplanar and the inserted contact members accordingly do not exhibit coplanarity.